El Espía
by Yukino Malfoy
Summary: AU Harry Potter es un agente de "La Orden del Fenix", su ultima misison es acabar con Lucius Malfoy, lider de una importante organizacion criminal. Una visita inesperada cambiara sus planes mas alla de lo imaginable. DM/HP SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Venecia

Harry estaba parado en el balcón observando la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Era de noche y la isla dormía a excepción de unos pocos turistas que habían decidido aventurarse a recorrer los canales de Venecia, en una noche tan fría como esta. Eran los primeros días de abril. La fiebre que despertaba el carnaval había desaparecido ya, junto con la horda de turistas que la acompañaban. Su mirada esta absorta en un diminuto punto de luz que comenzaba a perderse a lo lejos, mientras hacia el recuento de lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

Lucius se había portado como todo un caballero, pero era algo seguro que esta noche cobraría por todas sus atenciones; las románticas cenas a la luz de las velas en algún restaurante italiano estratégicamente escondido en algún callejón de Venecia, la estancia en el enorme _palazzo_ situado en el Gran Canal perteneciente a la familia Malfoy. Pero sobre todo los interminables paseos en góndola en los que Lucius hacia alarde de sus conocimientos, contándole a Harry la historia de la ciudad. Eran esos momentos en los cuales Harry no podía evitar sentirse totalmente abrumado por la presencia del hombre, asqueado de sí mismo por la atracción que este ejercía en el, en conjunto con el inmenso desprecio que sentía por él y la ansiedad de que esta misión terminara de una buena vez por todas.

Lucius el numero uno de la organización Malfoy, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su nuevo juguete había desaparecido repentinamente. Un expresión de duda cruzo su semblante mientras recorría los pasillos del _palazzo_, finalmente pudo vislumbrar la esbelta figura de James en el balcón. Mientras se acerba a él no puedo evitar pensar que esta noche finalmente tendría ese delicioso cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—James— llamo Lucius — ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Debes estar congelándote.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Lucius no pudo evitar perderse por unos momentos en los penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda del hombre que tenía enfrente, tomo a Harry entre sus brazos y lo guía hacia la el interior del _palazzo_.

—James estas helado —dijo Lucius, mientras frotaba sus manos en los brazos de Harry tratando de hacerlo entrar en calor

— ¿qué demonios estabas haciendo allá afuera? ¿James, me escuchas?

Harry parpadeo lentamente tratando de salir en el trance en que se encontraba, esta era la noche y nada del mundo iba a arruinar el plan en el que había trabajado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Lucius perdóname, estaba pensando en que nos queda poco tiempo en este lugar, no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgico al respecto.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, cargada de melancolía y ¿tristeza?

Lucius no pudo evitar sonreír, — Oh James, no te preocupes por eso, siempre podemos regresar a este lugar, deberíamos volver este verano, hace más calor ¿Qué te parece? Este frío infernal ya me tiene harto.

Harry se estremeció, Lucius no vería un verano más en su vida, es más si las cosas salían como las había planeado, esta sería la última noche que el mundo tendría que soportar la presencia de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius se percató del escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de James, lo atribuyo al tiempo que el hombre había pasado en el balcón y exclamó —pensándolo bien esta noche no deberíamos salir a cenar, podemos quedarnos aquí. Tengo una excelente botella de vino _Bordeaux_ del 82 que me mandó el señor Durand, se entero de que estaba pasando unos días en la isla y estaba seguro de que estaría interesado en su nueva adquisición

Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Malfoy era un _connoisseur _de vinos y estaba dispuesto a pagar cualquier cantidad por vinos raros. Parte del plan era sugerirle a Lucius que se quedaran en casa esta noche, que el hombre hubiera hecho la sugerencia en su lugar, era una clara indicación de que el plan ya estaba en marcha. La botella también estaba aquí, lo cual indicaba que Hermione había logrado hacerla llegar a señor Durand un famoso restaurantero en la _Citta de Venecia_, no es que hubiera duda de ella claro está, pero existía la posibilidad de que el dueño del restaurant la ofreciera a otra persona o decidiera quedarse para su consumo personal. Nunca debió de haber dudado hasta donde se extendía la influencia Malfoy.

—Me parece una idea excelente Lucius— contesto Harry

— Bueno que esperas— lo apresuro Lucius —ve a darte una ducha caliente, mientras yo ordeno que nos sirvan la cena en mi habitación.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación que Lucius le había asignado, no se sorprendió al encontrar el baño listo, se desvistió rápidamente y decidió relajarse por un momento en el confort que le ofrecía el agua caliente que acariciaba su piel. De pronto escucho unas pisadas que se acercaban, bufo, era Lucius y seguramente no había sido capaz de esperar a que la cena hubiese terminado para recolectar su pago.

James— llamo Lucius mientras abría la puerta del baño sin tocar —la cena está servida.

—Oh Lucius, aun no termino, pero seguro puedo usar un poco de ayuda —dijo Harry mientras sacaba una de sus piernas sugestivamente fuera de la tina, esta chorreaba agua y estaba parcialmente cubierta de espuma.

Los ojos grises de Lucius Malfoy, reflejaban destellos de lujuria, no pudo contenerse ni un minuto más y se arrodillo en el suelo, tomo el pie de James con una mano—Claro que puedo ayudarte a terminar tu baño, después de todo la cena puede esperar —dijo antes de comenzar a besarle los dedos de los pies. Con la mano libre comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa finalmente la tironeo dejándola caer al suelo, se levantó para terminar de desvestirse y se introdujo en la tina con Harry.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron cada uno pudo leer lo mismo en los ojos del otro: el puro y simple sentimiento de lujuria. —James Black—exclamó Lucius —finalmente esta noche serás completamente mío. — Harry no pudo evita gemir ante las palabras del hombre, agarró la nuca de Lucius y lo atrajo hacia él y comenzó a besarlo. Mientras Lucius acariciaba el exquisito cuerpo de Harry, este se preguntaba si no estaba poniendo en riesgo toda la misión, accediendo a acostarse con el hombre en cuestión. Sin embargo su curiosidad le ganó y pronto se encontró respondiendo a las insistentes caricias del hombre. Lucius besaba sus pecho y lamia sus pezones con desesperación al mismo momento en que se posicionaba en la entrada de Harry se introducía en el con una sola embestida.

***

Después de haber eliminado los restos de espuma que cubrían sus cuerpos, abandonaron el baño, Harry se cubrió rápidamente con una bata de baño, mientras Lucius con una toalla alrededor de la cintura se dirigió a Harry.

—Creo que es momento de que continuemos con nuestros planes para esta noche, te espero en mi habitación. —sin una palabra más se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación con dirección a la suya, el sexo había sido increíble y si no tenia cuidado podía terminar prendado de este joven. Entró a su habitación y se dirigió al closet, eligió una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, nada muy complicado, no esperaba estar vestido durante mucho tiempo.

Apenas había terminado de vestirse cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Adelante.

La cabeza de James fue lo primero que vio, seguido por el resto de su cuerpo del joven. También estaba vestido casualmente, seguramente había tenia la misma idea que el. Todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y sus ojos brillaban nuevamente, esta vez sin embargo no pudo identificar la razón.

—James, siéntate por favor —dijo Lucius, mientras le ofrecía una copa llena de liquido rojo —debes probar este vino, ya sé que a ti no te gustan mucho los vinos, pero es algo que yo mismo he probado solamente un par de veces.

—Lucius por favor no insistas, a estas alturas ya sabes que no comparto tu afición por los vinos — dijo Harry mientras meneaba la cabeza y rechazaba la copa al mismo tiempo con la mano. Desde un principio había expresado lo mucho que detestaba el sabor del vino. Harry de hecho si disfrutaba una buena copa de vino, pero cuando estaba con Lucius Malfoy no era Harry si no James Black y el bebía solamente café o agua.

Lucius estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando su teléfono timbró. Una vez que hubo verificado el número, contestó.

—Hijo ¿como estas? Espero que bien

Harry solamente pudo escuchar el sonido amortiguado de una voz al otro lado del teléfono, pero por más que trataba de escuchar con atención, no puedo entender que era lo que decía.

—Ok, entonces te espero— concluyo Malfoy y colgó el teléfono

— ¿Hijo? —pregunto Harry con un aire sorprendido alzando las cejas.

Se llama Draco —respondió Lucius — ahora se encuentra en Ámsterdam, así que debe llegar aquí en un par de horas, al parecer quiere hablar conmigo de algo muy importante.

Por un momento el rostro de Harry reflejo una sombra de inseguridad la cual no paso desapercibida por Malfoy, el cual atribuyó a la decepción de no estar solos.

—No te preocupes—le aseguro Lucius mientras le acariciaba la mejilla —no permitiré que se quede aquí más de lo necesario. Sé que tienes que volver a Londres la próxima semana y quiero disfrutar nuestros últimos días juntos.

Harry medito la situación por un momento, si Draco Malfoy estaba en camino a Venecia, podría deberse a un sin fin de razones, su preocupación inicial había sido un simple reflejo, no creía que tuviera nada que ver con que su cuartada hubiera sido descubierta, si fuera así, Harry ya estaría en las famosas celdas de detención de los Malfoy y no en la habitación de Lucius.

No le podía importar menos la razón que Malfoy junior tuviera para venir a ver a su padre, lo que realmente era importante ahora era el giro radical que tendría que darle a su plan, un par de horas no era suficiente para escapar de la isla, ni para borrar sus rastros de la casa como huellas o sirvientes que pudiesen reconocerlo, Lucius tampoco había bebido ni una sola gota de vino, así de pronto, un plan perfecto se había convertido en un completo desastre.

El veneno que habían mezclado en la botella de Bordeaux y que ya estaba servido en las copas, era tan potente que media copa de vino era mortal, no tenía planeado estar en cerca de él en el momento en que el veneno hiciera efecto, lo cual pasaría una hora después de haberlo ingerido. Para ese entonces el debería estar preparándose para dejar el país. La llegada de Draco sin duda era un inconveniente. En ese momento tomo una decisión.

Tomo la cara de Lucius entre sus manos, para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sonrió y dijo —Creo que después de todo si te acompañare con una copa de vino.


	2. Chapter 2

Veneno no era el arma predilecta de Harry, sin embargo debido a la obsesión de Malfoy con su seguridad era el único método disponible al alcance de la Orden. Hubiera preferido una pistola, pero era totalmente imposible acercase a él con una, ni si quiera un francotirador podía lograr un tiro limpio y preciso para acabar con Malfoy. Una bomba o un misil estaban totalmente descartados, no solamente acabaría con Malfoy, sino también con todos los inocentes que frecuentemente lo rodeaban. Incluso una bomba en su automóvil estaba completamente descartada, era totalmente imposible acercarse a Malfoy o a sus pertenecías sin que este lo supiera. Malfoy había sobrevivido a muchos atentados contra su vida y había aprendido con cada uno de estos. De por si era un hombre desconfiado por naturaleza y el hecho de que fuera el jefe de una de las organizaciones criminales más grande en todo el mundo, le hacía aun mas inalcanzable.

Había conocido a Lucius en persona en una conferencia acerca de Arte en Venecia, claro que para ese entonces él ya sabía todo lo que había que saber de ese hombre, varios agentes de la Orden lo habían seguido durante años, seguros de que era el actor intelectual de muchos crímenes alrededor del mundo, la falta de ideología era lo que hacía más peligrosa a la organización Malfoy, siempre vendían sus servicios al mejor postor. Varios reportes sugerían que la organización estaba envuelta en lavado de dinero, prostitución, asesinatos, extorciones, secuestros, tráfico de armas y drogas, en alguno que otro atentado con bombas y una lista mas de actividades ilícitas. Desafortunadamente todo esto ocurría de tal manera que nunca era posible poder llevarlos ante la justicia.

Aunque la Orden contribuía con muchas organizaciones gubernamentales, su principal función era la de ocuparse de impartir justicia cuando las leyes eran incapaces de hacerlo. Tal como en el caso de Lucius Malfoy, el líder de la organización criminal más poderosa en todo el Reino Unido, fácilmente se podría comparar con la Solntsevskaya Bratva, la organización criminal más peligrosa de Rusia, y había información que sugería que habían hecho varios negocios juntos.

De vuelta a la realidad, Harry se encontraba frente a un gran predicamento, contuvo el aliento mientras Lucius bebía el primer sorbo de vino —Maravilloso —dijo Lucius cerrando los ojos.

El veneno era altamente toxico, pero aun así un trago no era suficiente para acabar con Lucius. Sin dudarlo un solo momento Harry se llevo la copa de vino a los labios, y dejo que este le remojara los labios, pero no trago nada.

No se molesto en reprimir la mueca de disgusto que se dibujaba en su rostro coloco la copa nuevamente en la mesa y se seco los labios con una servilleta, para luego doblarla cuidadosamente evitando por todos los medios no tocar la parte húmeda.

—Entonces ¿qué te pareció? —pregunto Lucius impacientemente, aunque la mueca que hizo James no le paso desapercibida.

—Horrible —respondió Harry e hizo una mueca nuevamente —Ahora si no te importa me muero de hambre.

* * *

**_Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix. Londres, Inglaterra_**

A través de las paredes de cristal de su oficina, Ron Weasley podía observar el incesante ir y venir de los agentes que trabajaban en el cuartel general. Todos esperando impacientemente a que este día terminara. Meses de preparación, que seguramente habían repercutido de alguna u otra manera en todos los agentes involucrados, finalmente terminarían hoy. Ahora solo era necesario esperar a que su agente llamara para dar por concluida la misión.

Al mismo tiempo unos cuantos niveles más arriba en las oficinas de Orden, Kingsley Shacklebolt se encontraba sentado en su silla ejecutiva con los manos cruzadas atrás de la nuca y la mirada perdida, esperaba la llamada de su director de operaciones, Ronald Weasley. Siempre se había sentido un poco nervioso al momento de lidiar con la organización Malfoy, muchos agentes habían muerto en el intento de infiltrarse en la organización y sin embargo Harry Potter lo había conseguido inmediatamente. Shacklebolt siguió sentado en la misma posición con la mirada aun perdida y sus pensamientos totalmente centrados en Harry Potter.

Ron Weasley se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, extendió la mano y tomo el auricular, listo para recibir la noticia de que finalmente la misión había concluido. —Weasley.

—Ron, es Hermione —habló una voz al otro lado de la línea— creo que tenemos problemas.

Ron entrecerró los ojos y suspiro, mientras sus mano apretaba el auricular tan fuerte, que sus nudillos empezaban a tornarse blancos bajo la presión.

— ¿Qué tipo de problema? —preguntó— y más vale que ya tengas una solución en mente.

—No vas a creer esto Ron, Draco Malfoy acaba de aterrizar en al aeropuerto Marco Polo.

— ¿Venecia? —preguntó Ron Weasley

—Sí, Venecia —contestó Hermione con un rastro de exasperación— ¿conoces otra ciudad que tenga un aeropuerto llamado Marco Polo?

—No entiendo, Draco Malfoy está en Venecia y ¿qué hay de Harry? —preguntó Ron, cada vez menos confidente con respecto al futuro de la operación— ¿se ha puesto en contacto contigo?

—Veras Ron, estoy en el aeropuerto esperando a Harry, de acuerdo con la información que recibí de él, debe de llamarme en cuando este fuera de la casa de Malfoy. No me ha llamado, así que asumo que todavía se encuentra dentro del palazzo.

Ron sabía que era inútil preguntar pero aun así tenía que hacerlo —¿Esta Malfoy muerto?

—No lo sé Ron —contestó Hermione— como bien sabes logre entregar la botella al restaurant del Sr. Durand, y también pude comprobar que esta misma tarde visitó personalmente el _palazzo_ de Malfoy y llevaba consigo la botella. Estoy esperando que Harry me llame en cualquier momento.

El director de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix se froto las sienes con ambas manos mientras sostenía el teléfono entre su oído y el hombro, ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba, finalmente habló —Hermione, tienes que salir de Venecia inmediatamente —ordenó— tu y todo tu equipo los quiero fuera de ahí ahora.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione al otro lado de la línea— no me voy a ir sin Harry.

—Escúchame bien Granger, aquí las ordenes las doy yo —dijo Ron secamente— tienes que salir de Venecia ahora mismo, no puedes poner a mas agentes en riesgo. Si Malfoy junior acaba de aterrizar esta es tu última oportunidad para salir de ahí con vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le puede tomar a Malfoy cerrar todas las vías de escape una vez que se entere que su padre ha muerto? —preguntó Ron

—Pero Ron, ¡no podemos dejar a Harry aquí!— gritó una histérica Hermione

—Podemos y lo haremos —contesto Ron enfáticamente al otro lado de la línea — Harry todavía tiene una oportunidad salir bien librado, la presencia de agentes de la Orden solo hará la situación más complicada para él. La cuartada de Harry es solida. Despega inmediatamente, sigue le itinerario acordado, es una orden —agregó Ron y seguidamente colgó el teléfono. El dolor de cabeza era ahora cada vez más punzante, abro el cajón se empino la botella de aspirinas seguido de un vaso con agua y levanto el teléfono nuevamente, esta vez para hacer una llamada.

Maldición, pensó antes de marcar el número, a Shacklebolt no le iba a gustar nada escuchar cómo se estaba desenvolviendo la misión.

**_Aeropuerto Marco Polo. Venecia, Italia_**

Hermione veía como el avión recorría la pista de aterrizaje, solamente podía distinguir las luces que iluminaban las pistas del aeropuerto todas rodeadas de obscuridad. Una vez que el avión hubo despegado y alcanzo una altura considerable fue cuando puedo distinguir cada vez mas lejos como la caravana de autos que habían venido a recoger a Draco Malfoy se alejaba rápidamente, estarían en el palazzo de los Malfoy en menos de treinta minutos. Le era imposible dejar de pensar en Harry, desafortunadamente Ron tenía razón, una vez que Draco Malfoy descubriera que su padre había sido asesinado, el infierno se desataría en toda Europa y la única pista que Draco tendría seria un hombre con la descripción de Harry, si es que este lograba salir a tiempo la isla. Y si no lo lograba, bueno Hermione no quería ni siquiera imaginarse que pasaría si no lo lograba.

Draco no era muy diferente a su padre físicamente, sin embargo eran muy diferentes a la hora de hacer negocios. Draco era el arma más brutal con la que contaba la organización Malfoy. Harry no era de los agentes que se rendían fácilmente, pero los métodos de interrogación de Draco Malfoy eran ampliamente conocidos. Había transformado la tortura en un sutil arte, Draco era capaz de infligir dolor físico o mental, más allá de lo que le cuerpo humano pudiese soportar, pero lo que lo hacía diferente a su padre era que Draco disfrutaba el acto de torturar a alguien, reportes sugerían que era un practicante habitual de BDSM, cuando no tenía ningún prisionero a la mano. Lo único que Hermione le pedía a Dios, mientras observaba la oscuridad en que estaba envuelto el avión que la llevaba directamente a Roma, era que Harry no cayera vivo, en las manos de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Casi una hora después cuando la deliciosa cena hubo sido consumida en su totalidad —aunque Harry no pudo probar más de dos bocados— y el contenido de la botella de vino haciendo de las suyas en el estomago de Lucius. Harry comenzó a sentirse ligeramente mareado, pero no sabía si atribuirlo al veneno o simplemente a lo delicado de la situación.

—Creo que algo que comí me ha hecho daño

Lucius levanto una ceja inquisitiva —James, no has comido casi nada. ¿No será esta una escusa para librarte de mí esta noche? —pregunto Lucius ligeramente molesto

Harry trato de parecer ofendido con el comentario, sin embargo las nauseas regresaron nuevamente y esta vez tuvo la certeza que no se trataba de nervios, el veneno estaba haciendo efecto rápidamente en su organismo. Pero Malfoy seguía sentado frente a él con el mismo porte de siempre y sin ninguna intención de morirse pronto.

Las nauseas atacaron a Harry nuevamente, sabía que estaba a punto de vomitar y en cualquier momento temía ver el contenido de su estomago regado a través del lujoso piso de mármol. Se levanto de la mesa para salir rápidamente de la habitación, tratando de contener las enormes ganas de vomitar, mientras hacía caso omiso a las incesantes preguntas de Lucius acerca de su bienestar, su cabeza giraba y los terribles retortijones en su estomago le empezaban a nublar los pensamientos, sin embargo la parte de su cerebro que aun estaba alerta le indicaba que no viviría lo suficiente para ver morir a Lucius Malfoy.

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, las miradas de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter de encontraron por primera vez, antes de que este último se desplomara al suelo.

* * *

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Que les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Creo que la cosa ya se está poniendo un poco más interesante no?**_

_**No olviden dejar un review, para que pueda saber si les está gustando la historia.**_

_**Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea pronto, en el cual sabremos porque Harry decidió beber el vino y cuál es la reacción de Draco al enterarse de la muerte de su padre. Porque ni siquiera Lucius es inmune al cianuro!**_

_**Yuki**_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy observaba fijamente al hombre que reposaba convaleciente en la cama, su estomago se encogió tratando de contener la pena que sentía al pensar en Lucius. Todavía no podía creer que su padre estuviera muerto, siempre había creído que su padre era inmortal y el hecho de que él no se encontrara mas en este mundo lo desconcertaba, se había ido. La noticia no se había filtrado aun, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que esta se hiciera pública, desafortunadamente Draco no podía darse el lujo de sufrir por la muerte de su padre, tenía que moverse rápidamente, consolidar su posición como jefe y tomar las riendas del imperio Malfoy, no creía tener verdaderos oponentes; pero nadie podría dudar de sus habilidades como líder al frente de la organización.

Cuando el doctor de la familia había anunciado que Lucius había sido envenenado, Draco se había actuado rápidamente. Puso a varios hombres de confianza encargados de hacer un recuento de las actividades de Lucius en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Para sorpresa de Draco su padre había pasado todo el fin de semana recorriendo Venecia como cualquier otro turista en compañía de su nuevo amante, el cual inconvenientemente se encontraba al borde de la muerte. James Black, un intérprete el cual su padre había recogido en una conferencia que se había llevado a cabo la semana pasada en Venecia. Aparentemente el joven hombre no había logrado escapar de los encantos de Lucius y había terminado pasando en fin de semana en el _palazzo._ El hombre de complexión delgada e indomable cabello negro, dormía intranquilamente. Draco decidió no llevarlo a un hospital, si este hombre sobrevivía Draco quería interrogarlo personalmente. Mientras observa a James se pregunto por qué su padre había estado tan obsesionado con este hombre, si bien era cierto que su padre tenía fama de donjuán, el hombre que yacía en la cama no era nada fuera de lo ordinario. Más aun cuando se encontraba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, su cabello caía desordenado y sin vida, su piel se había tornado de un color pálido amarillento y su cuerpo sudoroso se revolvía en un sueño intranquilo.

Italia estaba llena de hombre y mujeres, mejor parecidos que este y aun así Lucius había estado demasiado interesado en el hombre como para invitarlo a hospedarse en la villa. ¿Había estado tan impaciente por acercarse a el que no se había tomado el tiempo para investigarlo? ¿Había estado tan ocupado que el que había bajado la guardia? ¿Era este hombre indirectamente culpable de la muerte de su padre?

Tanta era la furia de Draco que lo hubiera estrangulado basándose solamente en esas suposiciones, pero debajo de ese deseo de matarlo, había un vocecita que le decía que existía la posibilidad de que este hombre fuera capaz de decirle algo que le ayudara a encontrar al asesino de padre. Tenía que descubrir quien había hecho esto y eliminarlo. La organización Malfoy sufriría gravemente si el dejaba esta asunto sin ningún tipo de represarías. Ya que él estaba a punto de ponerse en los zapatos de su padre, no podía darse el lujo de que los demás dudaran de sus habilidades o determinación como jefe. Tenía que encontrar a su enemigo. Desafortunadamente las posibilidades eran infinitas. Cuando uno negociaba con la muerte y el dinero la lista de enemigos es interminable, todo el mundo estaba involucrado de alguna manera u otra. El hecho de que James también había sido envenenado, añadía más variantes al problema, ahora también tenía que considerar que el perpetrador hubiera sido un ex amante de su padre o de James.

El doctor Nott, tocó ligeramente el marco de la puerta abierta y entro a la habitación. Draco le echo un vistazo, el hombre se veía fatal, el pulcro aspecto que lucía todos los días había desaparecido horas antes. El buen doctor había sido amigo de su padre desde la infancia y había llorado incontrolablemente al enterarse de la muerte de su padre. Un lujo que Draco no había podido darse.

-¿Por qué no está muerto? –pregunto Draco señalando al hombre que se encontraba en la cama.

El doctor Nott tomo el pulso de James y escucho su corazón. –Todavía existe la posibilidad de que muera —dijo frotándose la mano sobre su demacrada cara –Sus latidos son muy débiles, tal vez no ingirió tanto veneno como tu padre.

-¿Ya identificaste el tipo de veneno?

—Si –contesto el doctor –Cianuro.

Draco frunció el ceño y le lanzo una mirada de profundo odio a James. Ahora ya no había la menor duda de que este hombre era responsable de la muerte de su padre. Aunque hubiera sido indirectamente James Black había ocasionado que su padre se volviera descuidado. Lucius había enfocado tanto su atención en el estúpido hombre, que un simple veneno lo había matado.

—Puedes hacer algo por el –Preguntó Draco señalando nuevamente al hombre que se encontraba en la cama.

—No, ya sea que viva o muera es cuestión de tiempo solamente, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlo.

—Lo entiendo, cuida de él y avísame si hay algún cambio, sobre todo si puede hablar –dijo Draco a Nott mientras salía de la habitación con dirección a su estudio.

Blaise Zabini se encontraba en el estudio del _palazzo_ Malfoy esperando a que Draco terminara su reunión con el doctor Nott, ahora que Lucius Malfoy había muerto Draco era prácticamente la cabeza de la organización Malfoy. En cuanto escucho la confirmación por parte del doctor, Zabini sintió como el destino lo alcanzaba finalmente. Con Draco al frente él se convertiría prácticamente en el segundo al mando. Para conservar esta posición, debería asegurarse de que Draco no tambaleara, todavía había lagunas personas lo suficientemente estúpidas para cuestionar el liderazgo de su amigo. Cuando Draco ordeno que rastrearan los últimos movimientos de su padre, Zabini había hecho un descubrimiento peculiar y esperaba poder compartirlo con Draco inmediatamente.

Como si Blaise lo hubiera atraído con el pensamiento, Draco entró al estudio abriendo las puertas dramáticamente de par en par.

—Que has averiguado –preguntó Draco sin rodeos –he recibido confirmación por parte del doctor Nott de que lo que utilizaron para matarlo fue cianuro.

Entonces tuvo que ser algo que comieron –replicó Zabini rápidamente.

Posiblemente –contestó Draco, en su mente ya se estaba imaginando posibles escenarios, probablemente había sido James el primero en ingerir la comida y por eso había sido el primer afectado, o ¿tal vez había sido su bajo peso corporal?

—Bajo las actuales circunstancias —dijo Zabini —creo que mis descubrimientos te parecerán interesantes. Después de haber interrogado a todos los sirvientes, pude concluir que lo único anormal en la rutina del _palazzo_ fue que el día de ayer tu padre recibió una botella de _Bordeaux_ del 82 de parte del Sr. Durand, un vino muy peculiar ¿no crees?

Draco reflexiono sobre el comentario de Blaise por un momento —Haz que analicen esa botella inmediatamente y vamos a tener que hablar con Durand –concluyó.

Ya lo había anticipado —respondió Zabini —mis hombres lo tiene detenido en el sótano.

_Signor_ Malfoy —aulló Durand cuando vio a Draco y comenzó a sollozar de alivio — ¡Por favor! Cualquier cosa que haya paso, yo no tengo nada que ver ello ¡lo juro!

Draco jalo una silla y se sentó frente a Durand, recargándose en el respaldo cruzo sus largas piernas —Mi padre recibió una botella muy peculiar el día de ayer, aparentemente no le sentó muy bien —dijo con aire condescendiente.

Una expresión de incredulidad y asombro cruzo por la cara de Durand. Draco podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando: había sido practicante secuestrado y todo era porque Lucius Malfoy tenía una ¿indigestión?

Pe… pero… —tartamudeo Durand —si la botella no fue de su agrado, por supuesto que le reembolsare su dinero —finalmente agrego —llegar a estos extremos no era necesario.

—La situación es un poco más complicada de lo que se imagina Sr. Durand, por lo tanto usted será mi huésped —Draco simplemente se limito a sonreír aburridamente —hasta que tenga en mis manos los resultados de los analices que se están haciendo para averiguar el contenido exacto de esa botella.

—Pero eso puede…

—Tardar días, si estoy consciente de ello, como estoy seguro de que usted está consciente de mi posición.

Durand dudo por un momento —su padre… ¿Esta muy enfermo?

No —dijo Draco levantándose —Esta muerto —una vez más estas palabras le atravesaron directamente en el corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes que nada una disculpa para las personas que leyeron este capítulo y era el mismo que el anterior. Aquí va ahora si el nuevo, es cortito, pero ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo._

* * *

Al siguiente día Harry supo que sobreviviría, pero le tomo al doctor Nott hacer esa declaración dos días más. Le tomo unos días más a Harry poder salir de la cama darse un baño, el cual necesitaba desesperadamente. Sus piernas le temblaban y tuvo que sostenerse de los muebles para poder llegar al baño. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión aun estaba un poco nublada pero sabía que lo peor había pasado.

Había luchado constantemente para permanecer consiente, había rechazado todas los analgésicos que el doctor había tratado de hacerle tomar para aliviar el dolor que sentía. Había fingido que tenía miedo de morir y convenció al doctor que él podía luchar contra el veneno si estaba alerta y despierto. Aunque el doctor sabía que eso era algo ridículo aun así accedió a los deseos del paciente, ya que estaba consciente de que algunas veces la condición mental del paciente ayudaba mucho a su mejoría. Para Harry era algo totalmente distinto, no quería caer en un sueño inducido por la drogas, las posibilidades de decir algo que lo incriminara eran muy altas. Era obvio que todavía se encontraba en el _palazzo_ Malfoy, no había visto a nadie más que al doctor en varios días, no sabía cuál había sido el destino de Lucius, lo más seguro es que llevara ya varios días muerto, lo que si era definitivamente seguro era que tarde o temprano tendría que en dar algunas explicaciones y esperaba poder estar lo suficientemente fuerte para poder enfrentarse a lo que sea que el destino le tuviera preparado.

Mientras salía lenta y pesadamente del cuarto de baño después de haberse duchado, se dio cuenta de que Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado en una silla junta a la cama, estaba vestido con unos pantalones y un suéter cuello de tortuga completamente negros, un mal augurio que contrastaba perfectamente con la palidez de su piel y el platino de sus cabellos.

Inmediatamente obligo a que sus sentidos se pusieran totalmente alerta, no podría manejar a Draco como lo había hecho con Lucius, en primer lugar porque a pesar del tipo de persona que había sido Lucius, su hijo era aun mucho más inteligente y más astuto. En segundo lugar Lucius había estado atraído hacia James y Draco no lo estaba. Para Lucius el había sido un hombre joven al que había seducido, una conquista. En cambio para Draco, era cualquier otro hombre. Draco tenía sus propias conquistas.

Harry estaba contento de que había podido vestirse dentro del cuarto de baño, Draco era uno de eso hombres extremadamente sensuales, en el que podías evitar verte abrumado por su presencia en una habitación. Harry no era inmune a ese aspecto de la personalidad de Draco, lo encontraba tremendamente atractivo, a pesar de que sabia suficientes cosas acerca del que hacían que su estomago se revolviera de disgusto.

–Me alegro que te encuentre mejor –dijo Draco –Has estado al borde de la muerte, pero ya estas fuero de peligro. Mi nombre es Draco, soy el hijo de Lucius.

Harry se dirigió hacia la cama y se sentó, aferrándose al poste de esta para poder sostenerse. –Salvaste mi vida –exclamó su voz sonaba frágil y débil. El era frágil y débil y no tenía medios para protegerse.

Draco se encogió de hombros. –De hecho, no. Theo, el doctor Nott, me dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer para ayudarte. Estas vivo gracias a tu fuerza de voluntad, aunque con algunos daños, creo que el doctor hablo de un daño en tu corazón.

El ya sabía eso, el doctor Nott se lo había dicho esta misma mañana. Él sabía que existían varias posibilidades cuando se arriesgó a tomar el veneno.

–Tu hígado sin embargo mejorara, el color de tu piel ya es mucho mejor que ayer.

–Nadie me ha dicho que ha pasado. ¿Lucius también se enfermó?

–Si –dijó Draco –El no sobrevivió.

_Estupendo__, _fue el primer pensamiento de Harry, pero la reacción de James debería ser otra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejo que estas se escurrieran por sus mejillas.

–Era veneno –dijo Draco –estaba en una botella de vino que bebió con la cena. ¿Tu probaste el vino?

–Si tome un sorbo –contesto Harry –usualmente no bebo, pero Lucius insistió que lo hiciera.

–Tienes mucha suerte, si hubieras tomado mas, estarías muerto.

– ¿Quién hizo esto? ¡Cualquiera había podido beber de esa botella! –exclamó Harry.

–El veneno era para Lucius, su pasión por los vinos es muy conocida. –dijo Draco mirando fijamente a Harry con ojos destellantes de furia y ¿dolor? –Estoy seguro de que eras consciente de que mi padre no era un hombre ordinario. Tenía muchos enemigos, en algún momento debió volverse descuidado.

Draco lo seguía mirando fijamente un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Harry y comenzó a temblar.

–Ya has pasado mucho tiempo levantado deberías acostarte, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes completamente –dijo Draco amablemente mientras se ponía de pie –si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedirlo.

–Gracias –dijo Harry y se dispuso a decir la mentira más grande de su vida –Draco, siento mucho lo que le paso a Lucius. El era… él era -_un hijo de puta asesino_, pensó Harry mientras derramaba mas lagrimas falsas.

–Gracias por tus condolecías –replico Draco y salió de la habitación.

Harry no hizo el baile de la victoria, estaba muy débil para poder hacerlo y de seguro había cámaras escondidas en la habitación. Se acostó nuevamente y trato de encontrar refugio bajo las sabanas.

Su misión había sido completada. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era desaparecer antes de que Draco se enterara de quien era realmente James Black.

_

* * *

_

_Hola a todos! Finalmente aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia, Draco y Harry finalmente hicieron contacto. Estoy muy emocionada, la historia va a empezar a ponerse emocionante y en algunas partes será clasificación XXX, están advertidos XD_

_Espero que mis queridos lectores en donde quiera que este dejen sus reviews. De esa manera se que les está gustando la trama y me motivan para poder seguir escribiendo._

_Saludos a todos!_


End file.
